Ready or Not
by lishie
Summary: Decided to write out the before and after of my Angsty Mamo Drabble, since I already had it figured out when I wrote that. Smut chapters will have a warning or notice at the top, and will not have any impact on the actual story (they'll just be there for fun ).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: All the things are belong to Voltage Inc! well, not ALL the things, but ya know, general disclaimer.. this is FAN fiction.**

* * *

 **Ready Or Not**

"Look, I ain't ready for somethin' like that. She understands; she knows I'm not goin' anywhere," Mamoru, who had been lying on the sofa, pulled himself upright as the defensive edge in his voice sharpened.

"No one said anything about _you_ going anywhere, Kishi."

"He hardly leaves the hotel, how could anyone expect him to leave his woman?"

"You see, Mamo, a beautiful, sweet, young lady like her doesn't _have_ to wait around to get married. Soon, her friends will start asking questions: 'How long have you been dating now?' 'Nearly two years and he hasn't even mentioned it?' 'How can you be sure he's serious about you?'"

"If they haven't started asking already."

"Ota's right, we might already be too late! Those questions will make her start wondering; doubting."

"That woman does tend to be easily influenced when it comes to self-doubt."

He gave Soryu a look and then narrowed his eyes at Baba.

"She wouldn't leave me," he stated.

"Then who was she out with last night?" Eisuke asked, finally adding to the exchange.

"Whaddya talkin' about?" he asked dubiously.

"She was having drinks in the third-floor bar last night with-"

"You said you stopped having her watched after the AID thing!" Mamoru nearly shouted as he got to his feet.

"Of course I did," Eisuke said, looking down his nose at the other man. "I saw her there myself, sitting close to the man who was buying her drink after drink."

"You're lying."

"I have no reason to," Eisuke said matter-of-factly.

"Ah, shit," Mamoru sighed as he thrust a hand in his hair. "I ain't ready for somethin' like this either."

He pulled out a cigarette, placed it between his lips, and inhaled deeply as he lit it. What the hell was goin' on? First they're on his case about marrying her, then Eisuke comes out of left field with this. It couldn't have been her, he must have seen someone else who looked like her. She would never... She loved him...

Right?

She was all his.

Right?

"That's taking it too far, Boss," Baba said.

"I'm not joining in your fun, that's what I saw," Eisuke said, still sitting back in his chair with his legs crossed. "They left around one. I overheard them talk about meeting there tonight if she was going to be all alone after work again."

Mamoru tilted his head back, watching the large puff of smoke he had exhaled lazily disperse. All alone, huh? Sure this last case had kept him away more than not, but she understood. Right? She never said anything about feeling lonely. She worried about him sleeping in the office, in the car, about him not eating right, the usual. But to turn to another guy? The kid didn't have it in her. She was too sweet on him to be running around. Right?

"Welp," he said, crushing out the stub of cigarette in the closest ashtray. "It can't be helped."

"You're just giving up?" Baba asked as Mamoru walked towards the door.

"But Kishi, you-"

"Give it a rest, will ya?" he said, closing the door and leaving the questioning looks behind him.

In the hallway, leaning his back against the penthouse door, Mamoru pulled out his phone and brought her number up. It was just after eleven. She should be asleep by now. Or, she normally would be. His finger hovered over the screen. Reluctantly, he tapped it, then held the phone to his ear.

Ring

 _Sorry, Doll, I hate to wake you up like this._

Ring

 _You know I have something better in mind._

Ring

 _C'mon, Baby, just put my mind at ease._

Ring

He stood up straight, shoving his free hand in his pocket, fingers rubbing the cigarette package.

Ring

 _Now you're makin' me worry, Sweetheart._

Ring

 _No. No; she's always answered by now._

Ring

The voice mail greeting started. He ended the call and tried again, pacing the hall as he listened to the ringing repeat itself. The voice mail greeting started again.

"Da hell?" he muttered, canceling the call and putting his phone away

* * *

"Well, shit," Mamoru sighed.

He was standing just inside the entrance of the third-floor bar. He could see her from there, sitting at the bar, talking and laughing with the man sitting next to her. Drinking with him. Smiling at him.

Watching her act like that with another man didn't feel right. Standing there didn't feel right. His head didn't feel right and the knot in his stomach sure as hell didn't feel right. He wanted to go home.

Then he saw the man place a hand on her thigh.

Mamoru pulled his shoulders back, the knot in his stomach tightening. Swift, steady steps carried him to her side.

"Mamoru!"

 _Look at that smile_ , he thought, _that's the smile she only wears for me._

"You finished early tonight?" she asked eagerly.

 _She's lookin' me in the eye, grinin' ear to ear like a damn kid. I shouldda known she wasn't up to nothin'._

The man stood up from his stool.

"You must be the boyfriend," he sneered, "I'm-"

"I ain't interested in whoever the hell you are," Mamoru said, then gently took her hand, helping her down from her seat. He put an arm around her shoulder, holding her close to his side. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd keep your hands offa my girl from now on."

The man's head jerked back as he let out a derisive chuckle, "That's your problem right there: she's not a girl; she's a woman. And-"

"And?" Mamoru started to take a step forward.

"Um!" she spoke up from beside him, one hand tugging at his jacket.

"And it's time for you an' me to get outta here, Sweetheart."

The couple left the bar side by side, then Mamoru dropped his hand from her shoulder and started fishing around for his cigarettes and lighter.

"I-I'm sorry," she said meekly from behind, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"For what?" he put a cigarette behind his right ear, unable to find the lighter.

"I... Well, I..."

"C'mon," he said, holding the elevator door for her, "we'll talk about it later."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: in keeping with my goal of making smut chapters separate from the plot of the story, I'm posting this as chapter 1.5, an interlude, if you will. The next installment is almost complete, and almost completely sexy times, but I don't want to forget to post this part separately,** **just in case something in it is relevant to the actual plot or maybe someone just wants to see them simmering in the elevator.**

Silence stifled the air in the penthouse elevator, choking the words right out of her mouth every time she was about to say something. Mamoru was grateful for the quiet; he was still trying to sort everything out. Would this have happened if they were married? But it wasn't like that. The second he had seen her smile at him in the bar he had known she was oblivious to that guy's intentions—he wanted to feel relieved and show her how much he loved her, cherished her. Seeing her in that situation, with another man touching her, he wanted to be mad, jealous, and possessive—he wanted to show her the white-hot rage that had been boiling under his skin. The knot in the pit of his stomach had only barely loosened—he wanted to show her how she had him wound tight.

He kept his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall, glancing at her in between thoughts. She was paying close attention to her fingernails and working her lower lip between her front teeth. His girl... His woman. Her delicate, soft fingers... Her pretty, soft lips... Her flawless, soft skin... Her supple, soft curves...

The elevator opened with a "ding." Mamoru left, heading for his suite, his head more clouded than before. But his were the only footsteps he heard.

"C'mon, Kid," he said without pause, "Unless you're wantin' to sleep in the hallway."

"But, I thought..." she left her words hanging and he heard her start to follow him.

He left the door open for her as he walked into the room. He went straight to the sofa, plopped down in the middle of it, and reached for the lighter on the coffee table as he moved the cigarette from behind his ear to between his lips. He didn't look up when he heard the door close, instead focusing on getting the damn lighter to work. After tipping it so there was enough fluid to light the spark— _third time's the charm—_ he inhaled deeply, hoping the smoke filling his lungs would calm his nerves.

He exhaled slowly, deliberately, as he leaned back against the sofa. He let his head fall back and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. She'd been happy to see him, but he couldn't help wondering: _Am I losing her?_

"Mamoru?" her voice was soft and far. _Probably standin' by the door actin' like she's never been here before._

He took another long drag, "C'mere."

He leaned forward and placed the half-finished cigarette on the ashtray, then flopped back in place. He watched her closely as she approached; the way her skirt moved with her hips... _Wearin' a damn skirt while havin' a drink with that jackass..._ When she started to take the seat next to him, he stopped her.

"No," he said, giving his thighs a pat, "Here."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sexy times ahead! Ye be warned! not like crazy hardcore smut, but smut enough to be smut.**

She paused for a beat, gaping at him. He could almost see her mind changing gears as the worry she'd been wearing on her face began to melt away. There was a familiar twitch in his groin when he saw the slight smile flit across her face.

Mamoru placed his hands on her waist as she straddled his lap, letting them slide up her back then back down, grasping her hips lightly and pulling her against his hardening bulge. She gave a small gasp, catching herself with her hands against his chest as she fell forward. A quick smirk, then he continued rolling her hips slowly against his.

"I-I thought we were going to talk?" she asked, now clutching the lapels of his jacket.

He crashed his lips to hers. Any coherent thoughts were being run out of his mind; there wouldn't be any talking just now. He broke their kiss, just enough for his heavy exhale to re-moisten her stinging bottom lip, then his mouth was barely grazing her ear.

"I said 'later,' Doll," he whispered thickly.

He felt the shiver run through her body. He wanted to make her tremble. He moved to the side of her neck, sucking hard on the soft skin. He could feel her low moan reverberating against his lips. He kept one hand on her hip, encouraging her to keep grinding against him, and slowly ran his other hand up her side, over her breast, up along her neck, then to the back of her head, pulling her in for a kiss—a deep kiss. She froze in surprise as his tongue roughly explored her mouth. But only for a moment. Then she was leaning into it, her tongue in his mouth, desperate to taste him.

He groaned into her mouth, satisfied with her reaction. He moved his hands to her bare thighs, gliding them along her soft skin, under the hem of her skirt, further, slowly, further. He grabbed her ass firmly with both hands, pulling her harder against him. His arousal was straining against its confines and his mind was swimming. He wouldn't be able to keep his cool, to hold back much longer.

They were both breathing hard, panting into each others' mouths when they gasped for breaths. He could feel the heat from between her legs each time she rubbed against him. She unclenched her hands from his lapels and moved them to the back of his neck. She had her fingers tangling in his hair, tugging him closer, the sensation making his hardness pulse with need. He bit her bottom lip as he pulled away slightly, pulling it with him. She whimpered. He let it go, then pressed his forehead to hers.

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked roughly, "Making a fool of yourself with that guy?"

"What?" he saw the shock flash across her face, but...

"But you want _me_ , not him," he moved a hand from her ass to her front, moving the thin fabric of her panties to the side, then running a finger along her slit.

"You're wet for _me_ , Baby, not him," and she was, her slick juices pooling at her entrance, waiting to help ease him in.

"And in just a minute, you'll be calling for _me_ , Sweetheart..." he gave her a quick kiss before leaning back, his hands making quick work of his belt and zipper.

"...not him," she held steady as he lifted his hips to pull his pants to his knees, his hard cock finally springing free.

He kissed her quick and hard.

"Tell me you want me," he demanded, his lips still touching hers.

"Of course I do!" she breathed.

He cupped the side of her face with one hand, kissing her deeply once more, and grasped his length with the other, rubbing its swollen head against her wet folds, teasing her clit. He wanted her warmth to envelope him, he wanted to plunge deep into her and feel her wetness dripping down his shaft to his balls. He wanted to fill her with him completely. But not yet. He wasn't ready yet.

He kept a steady rhythm, rubbing up against her clit, then down to her entrance, dipping in just enough to keep his tip slick. It felt so damn good, and knowing he was driving her crazy was making it feel even better. He could feel her chest heaving against his, her breathing getting ragged and shallow, her lips pausing against his, beautiful little moans escaping with her heavy breaths. When she started squirming against him, he stopped. He held her face gently between both hands, committing that desperate, hazy look in her eyes to memory.

"Tell me, Sweetheart. I need to hear you say it."

She softly caressed his cheek, then gently ran her fingers along his jaw, then over the rough stubble on his chin, then finally tracing his lips.

"I want you, Mamoru. I want only you," she said earnestly.

"That's my girl," he smiled.

He began fumbling to unbutton her blouse, then pulled her bra down. He began sucking greedily on the first pert nipple he had free, working the other one between his fingertips. She was moaning against him and pushing at his jacket, trying to get it off him. He moved quickly to help her, reaching eagerly for her body once the cumbersome jacket had been discarded.

He reached down, tearing her panties with both hands, then slowly roamed his way back up to her breasts. She was raising herself over him, and grabbed his hardness with one of her soft hands, stroking it a few times, then holding him at her entrance. She started lowering herself slowly, too slowly.

He slapped her ass hard, getting a small yelp in return, then ran his hands up under her skirt to grab her ass again.

"Don't tease me, Baby," _any other time I'd enjoy the hell out of it, but,_ "not tonight."

He pulled her down on him quickly, firmly, burying his hard dick to the hilt. He was deep inside her in one swift movement.

"Ma-Mamoru!" she gasped as he groaned.

"That's right, Baby, now... Show me how much you want me."

He wanted to chuckle at her astonished expression, but he knew her. _She gets embarassed over the damnedest things_. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close so he could kiss her cheek and whisper into her ear.

"Ain't nobody watchin' you but me, Sweetheart."

He stroked her hair softly, kissing the side of her head.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I-I-" his words were lost as she began moving her hips.

She moved tentatively at first, embarrassed or teasing, he didn't give a damn which, he just wanted her to go faster. But it felt good to have her in his arms again, and holy hell did it feel good to be inside her after so long. Then she pulled away, leaning back, no, sitting up right, and she must have found the position that worked for her because her ass was moving, those hips grinding, and his cock was throbbing.

His hands slid down her back, grasping desperately at her ass, helping her keep rhythm as he started thrusting from below. He forced himself to keep his eyes from rolling back, keep them open; she was rarely on top, always too embarrassed or self conscious. He paid close attention to her breasts bouncing, her stomach rolling as she arched her back every time her hips went back. The way her teeth were sinking into her bottom lip, her eyes closed, beads of sweat starting to form at her hairline.

Then she was moving too fast, pressing her clit too hard against him, and he loved those sweet moans, but he couldn't let her cum, not yet.

"Not without me, Baby," he said, grabbing her hips and taking control.

He lifted her farther off him than she was managing on her own, the slammed back into her.

"Mamo!"

"Does it feel good?" he asked, his voice low and he slammed their bodies together once more.

The sweet sound she let out was beautiful, but...

"You gotta tell me, Baby. I won't know if you don't tell me," he pulled out almost completely, and held her still.

She let out a quick, "Uh-huh."

"Uh-huh, what? Tell me, Baby," he teased with a smirk.

"I-I- Mamoru, please!" she was digging hard into his shoulders.

"Tell me, does it feel good?" he kissed her chest, up to her neck, "Do I make you feel good?" he started sucking, leaving marks blooming across her skin.

"Yes!" she nearly screamed, "More! Please! More!"

He obliged immediately, pressing her down on him once more. He kept his hands on her hips, pressing her firmly against him as he thrust hard from below. She collapsed against his chest, panting hard and frantically grabbing at his shirt as she whimpered. He wasn't ready to leave her warmth, but he knew they were both close, so close. He could feel the pressure building at the base of his spine.

"I'm cumming inside," he said, then kissed the top of her head.

"But?" she managed between gasps.

"I want to fit in every empty space you have," he said, lips still pressed against the top of her head, unsure if she heard him.

Then her body stiffened against his, and he could feel her walls clenching around his cock.

"Ma-mo-OH!"

He pressed his forehead to the top of her head and thrust once more into her, the pressure finally releasing as he emptied himself into her with a shudder and grunt, coating her insides with his thick white seed.

They sat there, in each others' arms, waiting for their breathing to steady again. He could feel their juices, mixed together, running down his shaft. He held her tightly. His girl... His woman. He loved her with all his being, and he wasn't going to give her up. Not for anyone. Not ever.


End file.
